Diagnosing and treating heart rhythm disorders often involves the introduction of a catheter having a plurality of sensors/probes into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The sensors detect electric activity of the heart at sensor locations in the heart. The electric activity is generally processed into electrogram signals that represent signal propagation through cardiac tissue at the sensor locations.
Systems can be configured to display the electrical signals detected in the cardiac chamber as an activation map based on voltages detected. Patterns in the displayed activation signals can be useful for detection regions associated with a pathophysiology. However, these activation patterns can be complex and vary greatly amongst sensed activation signals thus making the task of identifying patterns increasingly difficult. There exists a need to identify prevalent patterns in complex activation signal patterns to get an overall survey of a patient's health.